


Got my eyes on you

by Viktoriskinky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Schoollife, Smut, Sweet Moments, a bit of comedy?, emo yuri, genderbend yuuri, girl Yuuri, highschool, long hair Viktor, no smut in first chapter, viktor wants yuuri and so is yuri, yuris not 15, yuuris nice ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoriskinky/pseuds/Viktoriskinky
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri was a nervous wreck when she was finally free of attending all-girls school for many years. And was now ready to transfer to an high school with both genders as a second year. She thought that once she bothers nobody and stick to herself she'll keep out of trouble. But she was clearly wrong when two guys; blond and silver hair got their eyes on her





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~.I written this story months ago and finally decided to post it now. I haven't written stories in years but I'm kind of glad how it turned out tbh. There are mistakes I warn.oh there's no smut yet

Got my eyes on you

Katsuki Yuuri was a nervous wreck when she was finally free of attending all-girls school for many years. And was now ready to transfer to an high school with both genders as a second year. She thought that once she bothers nobody and stick to herself she'll keep out of trouble. But she was clearly wrong when two guys; blond and silver hair got their eyes on her. 

Yuuri stood in front of her new high school and breathed in and out nervously.She adjust her glasses and look at her skirt to see in there were any loose thread sticking out. 

(Okay, I'm ready to start my day at my new school. And just maybe find a boyfriend if I have the courage to) 

When a random male student was checking her out from afar she shrink in his gaze and quickly dashed inside the school. All her life her parents kept her away from talking to boys saying

" Boys are trouble"

"Boys will taint your innocence"

"They'll be after your breasts".

Well, mostly from her mother and the rest goes on.Boys living in her neighbourhood also tried flirting with her.And when that happens, she would usually be an awkward turtle or avoid them because sometimes her parents are watching.

Bending the blinds as they watch her like a hawk. 

She did hate having overprotective parents because they sometimes drive her nuts.  
She had to plead with her mother to exchange her an all gender school. 

Even if she was the quiet innocent one that always sat by the window looking through it-typical anime style-she always had the thought that if she be around vaginas any longer she'll go insane and start plucking her hair out. 

It's not like she hated anybody at her old high school, she just wanted to experience something new for once.  
And her wish was granted after she pleaded to her mother twenty times-yep twenty times-and she finally gave in.

She first needed to go to the main office to get her schedule but she was too afraid and nervous to talk to anyone. She wonder if she regretted making the decision to transfer schools. 

As she nervously walks in the hallway obvious to all the eyes that she's new, she hung her head down until she was poked on the shoulder. 

"You! "

(Me?) 

She turn around and was face to face with a angry face blond whose hair covered half of his face.

(Looks like your average emo) 

Eyes pastel green, uniform was un-neatly tucked out of his pants, his necktie loose around his neck, and worn a leopard print hoodie on.He screamed bad boy.The ones her mother warned her about before coming here.

*Bad boys tend to love the innocent looking ones".Her mother rock back and forth in a rocking chair knitting a sweater and Yuuri wondered if she was looking at her grandma*

He also look younger than her,which made her guess that he's a first year?Yuuri begin to think how he would look smiling or laughing instead of looking angry. 

Plus she also wonder why he looks so pissed off at the start of the day.Or maybe this guy just needs a snicker. Yuuri adjust her blue frame glasses and answer puzzled. "U-uh Yes?"Yuuri mentally face palmed herself for stuttering. 

(God, and it's only the first day! )

"What do you think you're doing with a skirt long like that? What are you a nun?" She couldn't believe she was being insulted on the first day and everyone was watching.She felt like she wanted to cry. 

"Um I'm new h-here and I'm looking for the main office um".The blonde look stunned at first, then he rolled his eyes at her which made Yuuri more embarrassed. 

"It's so obvious that you have no clue where you are going piggy. But I'll take you to the main office cuz I have nothing better to do right now".Yuuri frown at the name "piggy".Well she did had problems with her weight when she was younger, and was way more chubby then how she is now. 

But, she began dieting, excersing more than even though she still was squishy on some parts of her body. But, all the hard work still payed off.Yuuri never liked being called names, it always hurt her feelings but tried hard not to let it show to make people think that she's weak.  
The blonde said no more, Yuuri followed behind the boy, her Long dark curls bouncing behind. 

(Thank God he didn't say anything else embarrassing .This guy is very scary. But ,he smells very good.. Like bubble gum? ) 

As the day went on kind of smoothly. Well,not really smoothly. Yuuri nearly tripped down the stairs, almost sat in bubble gum, books felled out her hands;well not really,a random girl thought it would fun to slap her books out her hand and walk away laughing.

Plus she had three classes with a so called blonde named Yuri.Which was confusing for her and the other classmates, but they told her they'd call him Yurio to stop the confusement.

Resulting in the blonde growling at his classmates with a sneer and glared at her.  
She also learned a few things about him.

Yuri likes to have his legs on top of the table ignoring the teacher yelling at him,he likes to sit in back of the classroom.And he also doesn't interact with anyone;only when he truly needs to.Which made her wonder if he have any friends but quickly toss the thought away.

(I shouldn't get in his business.) 

Yuuri prayed multiple times to herself that she'll finish the day with a smile.  
Yuuri blew a raspberry as the bell rang for lunch time. She wonder what the cafeteria food would be like since she skipped break earlier to be hauled up in her homeroom silently. 

She realize that only Yuri and her were the only ones left, and quickly began back her belongings in her backpack trying her best to ignore a burning glare at her. 

(Why is he staring at me? Do I have something on my face? Do I look untidy? Maybe I'm overreacting.)

"Oh Yuri I was wondering If you seen my-

Yuuri notice a tall silver haired male strut inside the classroom and completely froze in his steps.His oh so fabulous long hair stop in the middle of his back.Blue-ish green eyes,shirt neatly tucked in in pants like a gentlemen.

Eyelashes so beautiful she thought he worn mascara on

And his eyes were on her. 

Eye-fucking her up and down. 

Yuuri squeaked and dash out the classroom ,which made the male check out her booty as she left.

Because damn! 

"Who's that cute little thing Yuri?" He spoke in amusement and interest. Yuri stood up and slung his backpack on one of his shoulder. 

"Tch, that's the new student Yuuri.That piggy has the same name as me and those stupid fucktards are calling me Yurio! I hate that name!And why do you care who she is?Is the great, Mr. I love to flirt Viktor interested in her?"He glared with a mocking tone and Viktor lightly chuckled, one finger tapping on his lips with a smile.

"I am. She's cute. I love them with long skirts. It makes me want to know what's underneath it".Yuri frown at the response, click his tongue and walk off ignoring Viktors calls about a missing textbook.

 

Yuuri couldn't believe she was being checked out again, but by someone who was so beautiful and sexy at the same time she thought she was going to be pregnant from his intense gaze. And she sworn she saw that guy on commercial with her favorite brand of cereal last month. 

When Yuuri finally got her salad, she went to the furthest table away from civilization.Yuuri was about to begin to eat when a loud cheerful voice sang her name.

"Yuuri! "

Her eyes we're met with blue-ish green and she began to panic wondering why he's strutting over to her way like the cafeteria was his runway over to her table. Also, why does he looks so excited with a heart shaped smile that was so adorable. 

(Someone please stop my heart from beating fast. I need Jesus. Is the world ending soon?) 

Viktor elegantly sat down in front of her, threw his luscious hair back, rest his elbow on the table, and place his chin in the palm oh his hand."Its nice to meet you Yuuri~!You look absolutely cute today! Tell me Yuuri, what type of underwear are you wearing? Cotton? Lace?"He chirped happily at her and all of Yuuri's life she has never been asked that question before. 

Because it's not everyday a guy ask what type of underwear you're wearing. 

Yuuri's mouth hung open as she look around to see if anyone was easedropping.Her milk chocolate eyes widen in complete shock. 

(Oh lord he's hitting on me! Why would I tell him what I'm wearing on? That's too embarrassing! And how did he know my name? Someone told him? Why is he acting like he knew me for so long? But gosh he smells so good!I want to press my nose in his hair-) 

Yuuri lightly slap her cheeks shaking her head.

(Snap out of it Yuuri. It's only the first day.)

"Uh, I saw you on a cereal commercial".She blurt out lamely then blushed when she realize what she said.Yuuri saw a smile form on his lips."Hmm. You see I was scouted by a lady-

"Viktor stop flirting with that piggy and let her eat her meal!"

(Oh, so that's his name. )

Yuri stormed out of nowhere with his shoe hoisted up on the table, which made Yuuri squeak, resulting in Viktor chuckling. "Yurio,what made you come here?"Viktor purred out his name and their was something else about the way he said which made Yuuri scrunch her eyebrows.

Are these two friends? Best friends? Or more than that?  
"Um, c-could you remove your shoe please. I'm trying to eat ".She use the courage she had to spoke and swallowed when Yuri threw a glare at her. 

"Huh? Then eat! What are waiting for stupid glasses!"Yuuri was not pleased with the response and felt her blood boil a bit. She usually doesn't get angry,but he made her want to give him a piece of her mind. 

Viktor widen his eyes and dramatically gasped. 

"Yurio how dare you!Yuuri glasses are very cute! You should apologize to her right now you lil shit!" Yuuri flinch in surprisement at the comeback.Yuuri seen many argue before, but one thing she don't like is being apart of the argument. 

"Huh?You think a hoe like you would have her? Please, I bet she already heard the rumours about you already. You can't push your dick in every hole you see!"Yuri snapped with his face mere inches away from Viktors own. 

(Rumours? What's he talking about?) 

Yuuri notice a few stares looking their way, and wonder why this had to happen to her. 

Before she said something, Viktor stood up and purposely whip his hair in Yuri's visible eye, which made him even more irritated. 

"Hmph.At least I don't shampoo my hair in bubble gum scented shampoo. Oh and Yurio,try frowning less.It will make you look more attractive".

Before he left he wink at Yuuri,blew a kiss and went off.Yuuri adjust her glasses and blinked in confusement, bewilderedment and embarrassment. 

(I think I need Jesus)

**Author's Note:**

> Now I said earlier that I began this months ago and I'll be honest and say I really don't know if I will finish this. I had thoughts about the second chapter haven't written it yet. And it's so annoying fixing up my story on mobile. Thank you for reading~.Kudos if you want and leave comments


End file.
